


fling into a fall

by NotSummer



Series: AU One-shots [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Ice Cream, Meet-Cute, wow i write a lot of modern aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Miyala was on the verge of tears, the tablecloth blurring before her eyes when someone sat down in the empty chair across from her. Briefly, she thought it was her date, and she was both vindicated (Her date hadn’t stood her up: he was just incredibly late.) and furious (It’s been over an hour since the set time and the staff had been giving her pitying looks) in equal measure.“I’m not your date, but uh, I thought I’d come over. It looks like it’s been a hard night.”-----Miyala gets stood up. It's the best date she's ever been on.





	fling into a fall

Miyala was on the verge of tears, the tablecloth blurring before her eyes when someone sat down in the empty chair across from her. Briefly, she thought it was her date, and she was both vindicated (Her date hadn’t stood her up: he was just incredibly late.) and furious (It’s been over an hour since the set time and the staff had been giving her pitying looks) in equal measure.

“I’m not your date, but uh, I thought I’d come over. It looks like it’s been a hard night.”

She grimaced, but tore her eyes away from where she had been playing with the hem of the tablecloth and looked up. “I-. You could say that.” She hesitated. “He seemed nice online, but-.” she cut herself off, shrugging.

His eyes were a deep brown, turning golden as they caught the candlelight, and then turning dark and fathomless again. She lost her train of thought, lost in his gaze, and barely caught him saying, “If you don’t mind, I’d be happy to have dinner with you?”

“Sure.”

He ducked his head to try and hide a grin, and she relaxed. He wasn’t giving off any odd vibes, and as they introduced themselves and began to talk, she found herself entranced. Jesse was emphatic with his gestures, he listened, and he was able to switch from opinionated to conciliatory and diplomatic tones when the conversation called for it.

They talked for an hour, and when it came time to pay, she reached for the bill, but his hand closed over hers. He gave her a soft look, a warmth in his eyes that had been steadily growing as they talked. “I’ve got it.”

“Far be it from me to argue, if you wish,” she said dryly, but she slipped her own credits in for the waitress. The poor woman had probably been cheated out of a few tips with Miyala occupying the table, and Miyala slipped a not inconsiderable amount under the receipt.

She stood, wrapping her arm around his when he offered, and they made their way out into the chilly autumn night. Normally, she wouldn’t walk around town with a man she hardly knew, but Miyala liked to think she was a good judge of character, and the streets were still full of people.  She glanced up at Jesse to see him scanning the streets, keeping a wary eye out on the people around them.

He glanced back down at her, and caught her looking. His gaze turned sheepish, but all he said was, “I served a few tours. Still habit to keep an eye on the roads.”

She nodded, electing not to press. If he hadn’t brought up his service before, then he likely didn’t want to make a big deal of it. “I don’t think we had dessert at the restaurant. There’s a frozen yogurt place nearby?”

“Sure,” Jesse said easily, “although- isn’t it a bit cold out?” He let her pull him in the direction of the shop, keeping her arm tucked in his.

She paused, and leaned into his side. He immediately let go of her arm to wrap his arm around her shoulders. “I think I’m warm enough.”

He laughed, and she flushed. What a dumb line, and yet: Jesse pulled her to the side of the walkway, twisting so he could face her. “Can- Can I kiss you?” He looked a little awkward, but it was outweighed by the affection in his expression, and she was relieved.

She nodded her permission, and he leaned down as she stood on her toes. She was much shorter than him, and he met her halfway. The kiss was chaste, gentle, and his hands curled around her cheeks. He pulled back a few inches, unable to hold back a grin, and she beamed back at him.

He leaned back in for a deeper kiss, one that stole her breath and set her heart racing, and when he pulled back again, she swayed, dazed.  Jesse smirked, looking proud of himself, and she shook herself slightly. He wrapped his arms around her, and she would have been content to stay there until her bones turned to dust, but eventually she asked, “Frozen yogurt?”

He kissed the tip of her nose, a quick peck, and said, “Sure.”

Jesse kept his arm around her shoulders as they walked, taking a leisurely pace. The silence was comfortable, and they enjoyed the cool night air as they strolled. It wasn’t long before they made it there, and he let go of her to grab the door. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach as they perused the menu.

A pair of kids ran past them, and one tripped. Jesse reached out, letting go of Miyala, and snagged the kid before she hit the ground, setting her back on her feet to run after her brother. The mom rushed by Miyala and Jesse, giving them a thankful nod before she caught up with her kids.

Miyala leaned back against him, still deciding. He waved another couple ahead of them, pressing a kiss to her brow as she considered. Finally, she stepped forward, asking for the chocolate cherry flavor in a chocolate dipped cone, while he ordered a vanilla scoop in a bowl with hot fudge and sprinkles on top. She paid for both of them, and they slipped outside to sit on a bench and eat. She leaned against him, kicking her feet out as she enjoyed her cone, her eyes closing in pleasure.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, and he leaned over, stopping just before their lips met, waiting for her. She closed the distance herself, and as the kiss deepened, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the mingled chocolate and vanilla, and combined with the deft way he kissed her and the restrained passion she could feel, she groaned slightly.

He pulled back, making the kiss a closed mouth one as he smiled, and they both pulled back, grinning and laughing as joy bubbled out of both of them. She turned her attention back to her cone, but they alternated between kisses and ice cream, until her cone was gone and his bowl was empty and he was kissing the last sticky bits remnants of ice cream off her lips.

He pulled back to go throw his bowl in the trash before returning to the bench where he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth and the shelter from the breeze that was picking up.

“After this… I’d like to see you again.” He was tentative, almost unsure, and she could hear the vulnerability and longing intermingled in his voice.

“Of course!” Her quick reply took even her off guard, and she tilted her head up to see him smile. “I. I really like you. Tonight has been fun, and. Yeah. I’d like to see you again too,” she finished. “Not that. Not that I want tonight to be over yet.”

“Good,” he said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, using one hand to open the new contacts page and handing it to her. She rapidly entered her information before sending herself a text message from his phone and then handing him back his phone.

With that settled, they sat in silence for a few minutes more, eyes closed, enjoying the night and the presence of the other. Miyala opened her eyes when she heard rattling laughter, and she met the gaze of an old woman, who was smiling at both of them. “Always good to see newlyweds enjoying each other. Young love,” the old crone snorted. “Keep a hold of each other, now.”

She moved off, and Miyala watched her go, not feeling the need to correct her. Jesse snorted softly and whispered, “I don’t quite feel like letting go, even if we only met tonight.”

“No,” she said, “Let’s stay here, for a while longer.” He pulled her into his lap, letting her bury her face into the crook of his neck, leaving no space between them. Miyala smiled, inhaling deeply. How easily she could see herself falling in love with this man, how quickly. She listened to the low chatter of people around them, the laughter of children out with their parents, the rush of speeders.

She stood upon a precipice, and as her and Jesse began to talk once more, savoring the time before they had to depart, she flung herself off, and began to fall.


End file.
